


[Podfic of] Flip Shut, Hang Up

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authors' Summary: <i>By the fourth time Crosby has hung up on him, Alex has to admit that this has gone from funny to, frankly, a little hurtful.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Flip Shut, Hang Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flip Shut, Hang Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576974) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden), [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> This story single handedly got me out of a painful recording drought! Ovechkin's POV voice was a delight to record and I had so much fun. I hope I got the few Russian words approximately right. 
> 
> Thank you twentysomething for having blanket permission to podfic and thank you thehoyden for the permission to record.

Length: 25:32  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Flip%20Shut,%20Hang%20Up.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Flip%20Shut,%20Hang%20Up.m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] for [Podfic of] Flip Shut, Hang Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246299) by [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope)




End file.
